


Made In The A.M

by faliceplease



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Short Stories, made in the am, one direction - Freeform, one shots, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faliceplease/pseuds/faliceplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shots inspired by Made in the A.M</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey Angel

Harry held onto the beaded necklace like it was a hand grenade, as if he let go his whole world would explode. His eyes glazed over as he stared across the dew covered grass, his heart was throbbing, aching in a dull pain that hadn’t left him since the funeral. 

A melody filled his mind as he looked up towards the golden sun rays, they filtered the sky like a giant street light and he felt a gentle smile form across his chapped lips. It had been weeks, too much time had passed since he had last seen her. The last time he ran his fingers through her raven coloured hair, and looked into her piercing brown eyes. Eyes she always hated, eyes that God created just for Harry’s enjoyment he felt. 

She had been his world, her laugh sounded like bells chiming in the wind, her smile lit up the entire world, and the way she moved made Harry want to move alongside her every day for the rest of eternity. 

He was kneeling now, in front of a stone that read, beloved daughter, sister and friend. His heart flickered a moment as he looked down at the freshly laid flowers that covered her grave, he ran the pad of his thumb across the petals and looked back towards the sun, his eyes burning from the brightness, the heat falling down over his pale face.  
He laid back against the grass, a stray tear rushed down his face as memories flooded through his mind, memories that would plague him for the rest of his days.  
“Let me buy you a drink.”

“I don’t need you to buy me anything.” She had sassed, waving her finger around as she laughed in his direction.  
Harry didn’t venture into bars alone, not usually. That night had been different, special. 

She flicked her hair as she turned away, still laughing which had only made him smile. He traced his fingers across his lips as he tried to savour the memory, the day they had first met. This woman, this girl who stole his heart...

She was a menace, she was a delight. 

She was everything he had ever dreamed.  
They dance all night, he didn’t buy her a drink, she wouldn’t allow it.

Harry remembers the evening so fondly, how soft her hair had felt against his skin, the tone of her voice once she’d let her self-purchased drink intoxicate her soul. She was a goddess on the dance floor, an absolute angel. He’d memorised the scent of her favourite perfume, and the rhythm of her hips as she swayed them to the beat of the song, their song. 

He could tell you her phone number without even trying, she had made him memorise it, saying if he really wanted to call, he’d remember every digit.  
He called the following morning.

“You cheated, I know you wrote it down as soon as I left.” She accused, but she was wrong.

It hurt when he thought about it too much, the past was in the past but he didn’t want to forget. He couldn’t let her go, not now – not ever.

He wanted her to live on forever in his heart, he wanted to have her infectious smile, and her passion for saving the world. He wanted her spirit to live in him forever and ever. His friends didn’t understand, but that’s something he just had to live with. 

He wondered what she was doing now, if she could see him in pain, if she ever shed a tear for him. He hoped not, he hoped she was up there smiling, hanging out with the best of the best. He hoped God was taking care of her, taking care of the girl he would see again someday. 

As his mind drifted back to the night where they laid side by side, naked in every sense of the word; she’d picked his brain, and played with his heart. She was glorious, every inch of her being made him fall further in love with her. She sat up and snapped photos of him from the other side of his mattress, it drove him crazy how she wanted to document every part of their lives, but he smiled any way. How could he not?

She was laughing, and he couldn’t help the smile that uprooted the edges of his lips. “I love you.” He breathed, and she nodded, she loved him too.  
His heart ached as he had sold his car, he couldn’t bear to look at that vehicle, the same car they’d made love in, the same car she’d surprised him in, sitting bare arsed on his back seat. It was the car they’d driven across the country in, the car they’d broken down in on the way to Nana’s birthday party. It was a memory machine that he didn’t care to use any longer.

He opened his eyes to the sound of her voice, it was a dream, a vision. He didn’t care.

She’s been appearing to him in the times when he’s alone, talking him through his fears, talking him through all the pain.

“You’re back.” He whispered as she stood above him, a smile across her mouth. 

“I never left.” She said lyrically, her voice sounding like a song, he sat up and smiled, reaching for her hand to hold like he used to.

“Why do you keep disappearing?” He asked, looking into those big brown eyes, wanting to keep them in his sight for the rest of his days.

“You don’t need me here any longer Harry, I’m holding you back.”

He shook his head; that was impossible. He always needed her, always and forever like she used to say.

“You have to let me go.” She whispered, cupping his cheeks with her cold hands. 

A tear fell down his face, washing over her hand like a raindrop. She smiled and stepped closer, her lips puckered against his, a kiss that was bittersweet, a kiss that Harry would never forget.

“You need to let me go Harry.”

He shook his head, his shoulders shook and he didn’t know how to feel. He was lost, he was broken, and all he wanted was to hold her in his arms forever. 

“Let me come with you.” He begged, not letting her go for even a second. 

She shook her head, tears filling her eyes now, “Harry, I have to go home, I have to move on and so do you.” She told him gently, pulling her hands away slowly.

“I love you.” He sobbed, and reached out for her. She nodded her head and blew him a kiss, her eyes still wet from her own tears.

“And I will always love you.” She told him, turning around to reveal her wings. In an instant she was gone, and Harry stared up at the sky, wondering if he would ever understand.


	2. Drag Me Down

Nobody had believed him, nobody would ever discredit an accusation against Louis. He’d grown up in a town where everyone had seen him as different. His arms were littered in tattoos, something mother’s cringed at, and fathers held onto their daughter’s hands all that more tightly. He knew people didn’t like him, the school dropout who spent most nights skating, and smoking up a storm. He was the boy who lurked in the shadows, and found himself picking fights. He didn’t know how to leave things alone, his heart was passionate, and he was filled with fire. 

There was one person who never let him down, someone who was always there to lift him up. When the fire happened, everyone pointed at him, everyone said it had to be Louis. He was forever skating down on the docks, the boat owners were always complaining about his presence, but Louis never touched that boat, he never lit that fire, and only one person believed him.

It wasn’t his mother, who believed the worst. “Oh Louis, why’d you do it?” She would ask, her face filled with disappointment. That’s what he was, one big disappointment after another. That’s how he saw it. That’s how the town saw him.

He didn’t need that, he didn’t need any of them. 

When his sentence was served, he wasn’t surprised. Of course nobody believed him, and they had nobody else to blame either. 

Three months in juvenile detention, that’s what he was given. Complete bullshit, that’s what he kept calling it. 

He hadn’t done anything wrong. He hadn’t burned any damn boats, he hadn’t even been out that night, and she knew it. She was the only person who knew what he had been up to that evening, because she was there. She was the only person who he trusted, and she was the only one who was there when he came out of that hellhole.

“You came.” He said as soon as he was standing in front of her. She nodded her head swiftly and gave him a smile, of course she came. That’s what he’d asked in his letters hadn’t he?

He pulled her into his body, and pressed his lips against hers. This is what he had been craving for months, her touch, her smell, her kisses. He hadn’t heard her voice in so long, or felt the tips of her fingers against his skin.

“Let’s run away. To the big city.” He breathed against her neck, wanting to consume this feeling in his chest, wanting to be with the only person who has always stood by him, the girl who was there when nobody else had been. “I want to be with you, I don’t need anybody else. You’re the only person who doesn’t drag me down.”

She frowned and shook her head, no words spilled from her ruby red lips, she didn’t know what to say. The idea was crazy, she might be the only person Louis could count on, but she had a family, she had people she couldn’t leave behind.

“Come on, I’ll buy you anything you want, take you out to big fancy restaurants, I’ll treat you like a queen.” He promised, although he had no source of funds for that kind of treatment, they both knew this.

“Louis, we can’t just run away, where would we stay?” She asked him, running her fingers through his messy hair. He was everything to her, everything she could ever need in someone she loved, but they couldn’t just run away? Could they?

“I’ll get a job, I’ll find somewhere to live, let me take care of you!” He insisted, pressing kisses all over her rosy cheeks. A part of her wanted to go, a part of her wanted to join in on Louis’ sense of adventure, but she couldn’t. She knew that.

“Louis.” She said softly, and his disappointed face broke her heart, he nodded, he understood that voice.

“Don’t drag me down.” He whispered, smiling sadly as they pulled apart. He knew he had to let her stay, he had to let her live her life here. 

“I’m always going to be the one for you.” She promised, and he nodded, leaning over for one last kiss. He didn’t want to say goodbye again, but this wasn’t the place for him. This place did nothing but make him miserable, a history of memories that made him look like a villain, for crimes he hadn’t committed. 

“Write me.” She told him as their lips parted, knowing that he was going to leave with or without her, that was something she could see in his big blue eyes. They used to be so sheltered, so guarded from any emotion. Right now it was different. This was a vulnerable side of him she hadn’t seen before, he looked so beautiful, so pure and innocent.   
“I love you.” He told her bitter sweetly, before he walked off into the distance. 

Her eyes followed him until he was gone, out of sight but not out of mind. 

It was months before she heard from him again, months of agonising thoughts, thinking he had been hurt, or that he didn’t care. She had stopped checking the mail box every day, stopped hoping to hear from him at all.

When the letter arrived, she opened it with trembling fingers, her heart was in her throat when she realised he had actually remembered to write to her. 

‘I forgot your address, had to google it.’ The first thing she read made her smile, and shake her head. “Dork.” She muttered to herself before continuing to read about his adventures.

She had since graduated from secondary school, and was looking for universities to apply to, Louis had been working in a cafe, he had his own apartment in the city, and asked for her to come and visit. She took days to decide, before she had driven all the way in to where he lived, nerves plagued her as she buzzed his flat. He was down in a few minutes, smiling as he took in her appearance, she was every bit as beautiful as ever. 

“They found who did it.” He told her with an excited look in his eye. “My name has been cleared, I’m in the clear.” He continued, waiting for her to say something, anything. She didn’t. She didn’t say a word, instead she crashed her lips against his, the boy she loved.


	3. Infinity

There had been many times when Liam Payne had gone to text her, only to remember that she didn't want to hear from him. That's the saddest part isn't it? When you go from sharing everything with a person, to not being able to share anything at all. 

His heart ached when he realised the date, their anniversary, a time that he thought they'd be celebrating a life together, a time where they could shower each other with gifts and affection, instead of this stone cold silence. 

He had thought that they were forever, their lovers banter was always over the top, but that promise never failed to make him smile. 

"I love you."   
"How much do you love me?"   
"It's infinite." 

That's what she was to him, his infinity. The feelings he always had inside, from the moment they first met, to the moment he sat there on the edge of his bed, tying to forget the time she walked away, the time he let her go. 

His stomach was aching, he felt like hurling all of his feelings out of his body, and making sure they never returned. 

Why is love so hard? 

Why is falling for someone hurt so much? 

He didn't have the answers, he just didn't. 

His best friend was trying to perk him up a lot lately, taking him out to bars and clubs, making sure he didn't spend a night alone. But Liam needed to grieve in solidarity, he needed to be alone with his head, even if it hurt to breathe without her. 

He closed his eyes and tried to push away the pain. It all just kept coming back to him. He felt sick, he felt sore, his whole body felt like it was on fire, not in a good way. Never in the good way. 

He missed every touch, he missed every kiss, every I love you, every smile. He wanted to call her, to hear her voice for the first time in months. He couldn't though, fear circulated through his veins, and his heart throbbed in agony as he realised how hard it was for him to move on. 

He had tried his best to distract himself, to look at other girls, to feel something for somebody else. He couldn't though, he couldn't feel a single thing. Every girl reminded him of her, it was like she was the only girl in the world, the only girl who mattered. 

He looked outside his window at the stars, and remembered the nights they'd sit there, trying to count them all, laughing as they lost count, laughing as they ended up kissing instead, or as Liam would try and draw willies in the constellations. 

She would laugh, and tell him off but the smile on her face always told him, that she didn't mind at all. 

They'd camped out in his yard, in the freezing cold, listening to the sounds of the crickets and the howling of the neighbourhood canines. They were in love, and now they were nothing. 

He memorised her body, every inch of her tanned skin, from the top of her head to the bottom of her toes, he was in love and there was no way to escape it. 

When the clock stuck midnight, and the day was officially past, he reached for his phone without thinking, his heart raced as she answered the call. He momentarily forgot how to breathe, as she said his name, as her voice sounded hurt like she was feeling the same. All he could do was sit there and listen, as she did the same. 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, until Liam finally found his voice. "I love you."


End file.
